


take my hand (i'll never let go)

by zoo (winren)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, M/M, Underage Drinking, dojae, johnten, some taeil and jungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winren/pseuds/zoo
Summary: Doyoung rushed because he didn't want to do his homework. He didn't think joining a fraternity would be so complicated.





	take my hand (i'll never let go)

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i love dowoo!!! i'm glad i finally finished this fic! im sorry if it sucks :( i really love doyoung and jungwoo and this ship

Doyoung was quiet. His first semester of uni, he had roomed with Jaehyun, who would take him to frat parties. He decided to rush because he really didn’t think he’d get in. At least not to the frat that Jaehyun was trying to get into. It was the stereotypical frat that threw loud parties every Saturday, but never at their house so they wouldn’t have the cops called on them. It was nice and even though Doyoung had four assignments due by Monday, he still found it in him to go to every rush and every party they threw. 

 

To his surprise, he ended up getting into Omega Delta Phi. Jaehyun and he decided they’d move into the house the next semester, even though they didn’t have to. Because of the limited space in the house, they ended up moving into a room with two other guys. The rooms were actually still bigger than the dorm they lived in and the bathroom was kept up and there was actual access to a kitchen they didn’t have to rent out or share with forty other people. 

 

By the the second month of that semester he found that not doing his assignments would actually result in him failing a class which would also result in him not being able to take the next class for part of his major. 

 

After meeting with his advisor, he figured that maybe biomedical engineering wasn’t the right thing for him. He changed his major to psychology and ignored the many phone calls from his mom who was probably going to ask why he had decided to change his major so last minute. He didn’t want to have to go through that whole ‘ _ it’s not my dream, it’s your dream _ _ ’ _ spiel he’d seen in the movies. 

 

Doyoung was quiet, but when he was out in the house’s backyard because of a party they were throwing, he was anything but. He belted Super Junior’s Mamacita at the top of lungs, even though he was too drunk to remember all the lyrics. 

 

Jaehyun would keep coming to him, passing him a red solo cup filled with coke and vodka because that’s all he cared for and sometimes he’d join in with him. 

 

Taeil, a junior who was probably going to be the president next year, would join them, but unlike the two freshman, he would actually keep tone and a lot of the guests would crowd around them, opening their snapchats. 

 

Doyoung felt that maybe joining a fraternity and changing his major wasn’t a bad idea after all. 

 

But there was always that hint of regret when he was bent over the toilet, throwing up chips and salsa with Johnny sitting on the bathtub ledge, rubbing his back. 

 

He would whine and groan about how he should have never attended the rush party that Saturday and should have finished his four assignments. He would still be in biomedical. Johnny would laugh and say that if he had missed that party, he wouldn’t have met him and they wouldn’t be sharing the moment they were right now. 

 

Doyoung smiled a little. He was right. He wouldn’t have met all his friends. He wouldn’t be studying psychology and actually not hating himself, even if at that moment, as he heaved over the toilet he kind of was.  

 

Doyoung was quiet, but the next semester when they held their first rush party, he didn’t stop himself from walking over to some freshman and introducing himself. 

 

Ten watched him from across the room, his grip around Johnny’s arm tightening, signaling for the taller to watch what their shy friend was attempting. 

 

When the boys were sat around a table figuring out who they wanted to bid, Doyoung was quick to pick Jungwoo as his candidate. He didn’t notice how Jaehyun rolled his eyes or how Taeyong coughed into his elbow. 

 

When the five sophomores had chosen their picks, Taeil had closed off the meeting stating that they were going to hold a party that week. 

 

He pulled Doyoung aside, asking him why he had chosen Jungwoo. Taeil claimed that boy was cute and everything, but he was too quiet. Doyoung stared at him in shock. Doyoung was literally the black sheep in the frat. He obviously didn’t belong there. He was sure the only reason why Taeil had chosen him as his pick last year was because Doyoung was a biomedical student and it would look good on their Facebook. 

 

Now that Doyoung had changed majors and stayed holed up in his room, he wondered if Taeil had some regret with wasting his pick on him. 

 

The party was exactly how they expected it would be. Their backyard was littered with bodies of people from half the school, the house was overfilling and packed and Doyoung managed to find the gray haired boy he had chosen as his pick. He wanted to give the freshman tips on how to get picked at the end of hazing, but when he saw the younger hanging off of Taeil himself, he stopped in his tracks. The president noticed him standing there and waved him over. His eyes looked around the room to see if anyone was noticing how clingy the freshman and the president were acting. The only other people from the frat in the kitchen with them were Kun and Sicheng who were too busy making out against the table. 

 

Doyoung made his way through the bodies to where Taeil was. He smiled at Jungwoo and tensed up when Jungwoo let go of the president to wrap himself around Doyoung. 

 

Taeil leaned into his ear to whisper something that made Jungwoo blush. 

 

“I know why you chose him, Doyoung. He’s amazing!” Taeil shouted before downing his drink. “Dance with me, Jungwoo!” The freshman giggled and detached himself from Doyoung to grab Taeil’s hand and pull him to the living room. Doyoung watched as they disappeared in the sea of bodies. He made his way out of the kitchen and to the backyard hoping to find someone to talk to. He didn’t know why he was feeling sick all of a sudden, but he needed to do something about it. 

  
  


Doyoung woke up the next morning, next to Jaehyun. It was evident that they slept together and it wasn’t the first time either. He pushed the boy off of him and made his way to the shared bathroom. He wondered where Ten and Sicheng had slept. The classy sock on the doorknob had fallen down and Doyoung felt just a bit trashy. 

 

He pushed one of the stalls open while rubbing his eyes trying to keep awake. He jumped back when he heard a toilet flush. The stall next to the one where he was going to go into opened up and Jungwoo walked out. 

 

“What’s up?” the younger asked, eyeing the other through the mirror as he washed his hands. 

 

“You stayed here last night? Is that even allowed?” Doyoung asked, rubbing his eyes harder, blinking under the harsh lights, trying to see if the boy in front of him was really there. 

 

“Probably not, but Taeil invited me,” he shrugged, drying his hands on his boxers. 

 

“So you and Taeil?” Doyoung asked. 

 

Jungwoo shrugged and walked out of the bathroom. 

  
  
  
  


The next semester when Jungwoo decided to he’d move into the house it became very obvious that Taeil and him were a thing and it took everything in Doyoung to not want to get mad at Taeil. He didn’t even know why he would be mad at the president. 

 

When Taeil and Jungwoo became a thing so did a couple of other guys. Ten and Johnny finally made it official and so did Jaehyun and Doyoung. Kun invited all of them out on a group date and Doyoung found himself drinking a little too much. 

 

When Doyoung and Jaehyun were in bed that night, he feigned being too tired and Jaehyun rolled his eyes, getting out of bed. Doyoung ignored the sound of the door to the next room opening when Jaehyun had left and ignored the moans that came later. 

 

He was just drunk, Jaehyun wouldn’t normally cheat on him if he didn’t have a large amount of alcohol in him. And Jaehyun couldn’t cheat on him if Doyoung didn’t really feel like they were dating. 

 

The next morning, Sicheng made him omelets. He felt like shit from the special treatment. Taeyong couldn’t stop apologizing to him and Doyoung didn’t know if he should tell him that he didn’t care that he slept with his boyfriend. He wanted to tell him he could keep him, but then he figured that maybe Yuta would get mad. Yuta and Taeyong weren’t a thing but neither were Jungwoo and Taeil at one point or Jaehyun and Doyoung. 

 

After omelets, he went for a swim in the pool with Johnny and Ten and almost threw up from how cute they were. He guessed not all relationships were screwed by the fraternity/sorority algorithm. Or maybe there was no algorithm and Doyoung just found himself fucking up everything he had. 

 

Three months later and Taeil was graduating and the frat were all around the pool trying not to cry. Taeil nominated Taeyong as the next president and since no one else volunteered to run against him, he won. 

 

Taeil pulled Doyoung aside that night asking him if he could keep a secret. Doyoung stared at him confused. They weren’t exactly the closest, but maybe that’s why Taeil felt like he could trust him. It was always easier to trust people you didn’t know in fear of rejection. 

 

Taeil told him that he was breaking up with Jungwoo because he really didn’t see a long distance relationship happening. 

 

Doyoung didn’t know what he was going to do with that information. 

  
  
  


  
Next fall semester felt empty without Taeil. He didn’t know how much he actually made the house feel more alive. He wasn’t there to go along with Jaehyun and Doyoung’s awful renditions of Super Junior. 

 

The fall semester wasn’t as bad as last year's spring. Yuta ended up ending whatever he had with Taeyong and started dating some guy from his major. Jaehyun and Doyoung broke up during the summer over a phone call, but it didn’t ruin their friendship and they still managed to stay roommates at the house. 

 

Doyoung decided that he’d opt out of picking a pledge to coach and decided to just focus on his studies. They welcomed the new pledges, but only two of them decided to move into the house. Sicheng and Kun moved out along with Yuta. Doyoung and Jaehyun decided to move into their own room letting Ten keep it. 

 

Doyoung once walked into Jungwoo and Yukhei’s room just to see that Jungwoo had moved out and into Yuta and Johnny’s old room. He had seen Donghyuck lying on the bed and stared at the younger in confusion. 

 

He didn’t know the layout of who slept where anymore and that was when he knew that he didn’t pay enough attention to begin with. It took him two months to learn all the new freshman’s names. He really only knew Jeno and Donghyuck. 

 

Doyoung received a call from Taeil one night. He let it ring for a few seconds as he stared at the profile picture he had of him. It was taken at one of the weekend parties. Taeil had his arm around Doyoung and was staring straight at the camera the biggest smile on his face. 

 

He ended the call an hour later. He didn’t know how to feel about everything that Taeil had just told him. He got out of bed and made his way over to Taeyong’s room across the hall. He slipped under the sheets quietly. The elder jolted out of bed in shock but when he saw Doyoung he relaxed and laid back down, wrapping an arm around the other’s waist. 

 

“I’m guessing he told you,” Taeyong mumbled, against Doyoung’s spine. 

 

“Yeah, when are you planning on telling the boys?” Doyoung asked. He worried about how the others would feel about it. They probably wouldn’t understand and he hoped Taeyong could explain it just as well as Taeil did. He didn’t want to be there, especially not with Jungwoo in the room. 

 

“Soon.”

  
  


Soon ended up being the next morning while they were all sat eating at the table. It was actually the first time all fifteen boys were there. 

 

Doyoung was caught off guard by the way Taeyong started the speech, so he didn’t have time to escape before the president ended up spilling everything. 

 

“How long?” Was the most asked question. Taeyong took a second to answer, sparing a look at Jungwoo, who was too absorbed into his cereal to notice. 

 

“Since the summer, so around eight months,” Taeyong explained. 

 

“Don’t you think you’re rushing?” and “No wonder why Taeil chose him as president.” Johnny stood up from his chair and wrapped an arm around Taeyong’s shoulders bringing him closer to him. “I’ll only go to the wedding if I get to be best man,” he said trying to lighten the mood. 

 

Yuta smirked and pointed his chopstick at Mark. “If anything, it’ll be that boy right there. Ever since he got here, Taeyong stuck to him like glue.” The group laughed at how they were right. Mark and Taeyong even went as far as sharing a room together. 

 

“So you guys managed a long distance relationship without telling us?” Yuta questioned. Doyoung was trying to piece together the timeline and he noticed a few of the others boys were trying to connect the dots as well. Doyoung’s mind went to that time after graduation when Taeil had admitted to him that he didn’t see a long distance relationship happening with Jungwoo. 

 

“It’s not that we wanted to keep it a secret. It just so happened that it never came up. I’m sure if he still lived here, it’d would have been known by the next day,” Taeyong shrugged. 

 

Doyoung stood up abruptly and left the room, ignoring the stares he was receiving. It wasn’t his place to be so mad, but he didn’t know what else to think. Everyone was playing it off so casually. Maybe he really was just being dramatic. 

  
  


That night before he goes to bed, choosing to sleep in the living room, he heard crying coming from the pantry. He didn’t want to go to it because he had an inkling about who it is. He gave in and knocked lightly on the pantry door. The knob turned slowly and Jungwoo poke his head out. He rolled his eyes, but still left it open. Doyoung took that as his cue to try and squish in next to him. They don’t say anything, just stare at each other in silence. Jungwoo’s legs are to his chest, his head resting on his knees. 

 

They don’t  _ need  _ to say anything. Doyoung knew that Jungwoo knew he knew everything. 

 

“Do you ever just question why you decided to join a fraternity?” Jungwoo whispered, his lower lip dragging against his knee. His eyes close slowly in thought, maybe he was trying to think of his reason, or maybe he was trying to blink away the tears that threatened to fall. 

 

“Jaehyun wanted to rush and I didn’t want to do a literature paper,” Doyoung shrugged. Jungwoo nods and laughs a little. It seemed to normal to him. He didn’t think that wanting to procrastinate on a college paper would lead him to this. A brotherhood of confused feelings. 

 

“I rushed because I thought I’d make great friends. My mom was in a sorority and she talked about how awesome it was. When I came to college, I thought you know - I don’t know what to think now. I know I’m only in my second year and things happen. I don’t even know why I went for Taeil,” Jungwoo said. Doyoung shifted his weight to the side. He didn’t want to think about Taeil or Jaehyun or anyone else. 

 

Jungwoo laughed to himself again, scaring Doyoung out of his trance. 

 

“It’s funny because when I rushed and saw you at that party singing loudly to Super Junior… that was when I knew that I wanted to join this frat. I wanted to be your friend and get closer to you. Then you chose me as your bid and I still don’t know how I managed that.” 

 

“I’m so sorry for picking you. I’m sorry for fucking everything up,” Doyoung whispered. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. God knows how clean the pantry was. He held out his hand for Jungwoo to take. 

 

The two boys left the pantry in silence. Jungwoo went to his room and Doyoung went to the couch. He laid down in silence, staring up at the fan that was on too high and was spinning way too quickly. 

 

He didn’t question when Jungwoo came back to the living room with a blanket wrapped around him. They didn’t say anything, but Doyoung moved over a little so Jungwoo could fit. The younger’s head tucked under his chin and Doyoung’s arms wrapped loosely around the other’s thin waist. 

  
  


Doyoung and Ten were sat outside on the lawn chairs. Ten was trying to tan and Doyoung was outside to keep his friend company. He had his laptop in his lap and a wide brimmed hat to keep the sun from burning his face and to provide some shade. 

 

The backdoor opened and Jeno, Jungwoo, Johnny and Jaemin walked out with floaties and their swim trunks. 

 

Doyoung averted his gaze, but he couldn’t help looking back at Jungwoo. He was carrying a pink flamingo floatie around the size of him, and it matched his pink swim trunks. When he noticed Doyoung staring, he made his way over to him. 

 

Doyoung closed his laptop and put it on the grass next to him. Jungwoo sat himself between the boy’s legs and held out the sunblock. The other took it and poured some on his hands. He brought them up to Jungwoo’s face, slapping his cheeks with the sunblock. The boy whined and pulled back, but his face was already packed with it. He tried to rub it off, but it just got white and sticky. He pouted and fisted Doyoung’s shirt, bringing it up to his face despite the elder’s shouts of protest. Doyoung wrapped an arm around Jungwoo’s waist and pulled him closer to him, there faces just a few centimeters away. . He lost balance and they both ended on the grass where Jungwoo was now laying beneath him. The boy stared at him with giant eyes. 

 

“Are you planning on getting in the pool?” he asked, his voice chipping at the end. 

 

“Are you inviting me?” 

 

“I don’t have to invite you. This is your house also,” Jungwoo stated. He tilted his head to the side to peer over at the pool where Jaemin was trying to push Johnny underwater. 

  
“I think maybe I will,” Doyoung responded, his voice barely just above a whisper. He stared at Jungwoo a little longer, his fingers mindlessly running up the other’s side. Jungwoo’s eyelashes were so long and they way they fanned when he blinked made him gasp in awe. The boy beneath him was perfect. He stood up and held his hand out for Jungwoo. The other took it and immediately started running for the pool, dragging Doyoung along with him. 

  
  
  


Taeyong was in the living room seated on the floor in front of the coffee table. His laptop was opened and he seemed to be talking to Taeil on Skype. Doyoung tried to walk past quickly, in fear of being seen by eldest. He was too slow because Taeil shouted his name, causing Doyoung to pause instinctively. 

 

He waved at the other and when Taeil mentioned that he hadn’t talked to him, Doyoung immediately felt regret. He was ignoring all of the elder’s calls and texts because he didn’t want to think about the wedding at all. It was coming along sooner than he thought. Mark couldn’t stop talking about it, surprised that Taeyong actually came to him to ask him to be his best man. 

 

Doyoung mumbled a quick response saying he was busy and had to leave and he promised that he’d text him. On his way out of the living room and into the hallway to where the stairs were located, he spotted Jungwoo leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed and his hands were fisted in his shirt, a frown planted on his face. 

 

From where they were standing, they could hear every word between Taeyong and Taeil. Doyoung stayed at the end of the hallway, not wanting to disturb Jungwoo, but not knowing where to go. When Taeyong complained about the color of the invitations and Taeil told him he loved him, Jungwoo scoffed and finally looked up to see Doyoung. “Do you need something?” Jungwoo asked, rolling his eyes at the dumb expression on Doyoung’s face. 

 

“Come get pizza with me,” Doyoung said. Jungwoo stared at him but eventually nodded. He disappeared up the stairs to his room and came down quickly. They exited the frat house through the back so as to not have to walk by the Skype call.

 

It was cold outside and Doyoung regretted not bringing a jacket. The pizza place wasn’t that far away and it wasn’t that cold outside, but seeing Jungwoo in his fluffy jacket made him a little jealous. 

 

The younger noticed this and wrapped an arm around the other, pulling him closer to him. It was awkward to walk that way, but somehow they managed it all the way to the pizza place. 

 

It was packed when they got there. Their usual table was being taken up and on further inspection Doyoung saw that it was Yuta, his new boyfriend and Sicheng and Kun. They spotted Doyoung quickly, waving the other down. 

 

Doyoung slid into the seat with Yuta and Sicheng and Jungwoo slid into the once across. 

 

“Good thing you’re here. Kun decided it was smart to order three large pepperoni pizzas,” Yuta stated. 

 

“So are you two on a date,” SIcheng asked. 

 

“No, we just had to get out of the house,” Doyoung explained. 

 

Yuta hums. The pizza comes and the six boys talk about how they’re going to graduate soon and how Kun, Yuta, and Yuta’s boyfriend were planning on staying there for grad school. It was nice knowing that it wasn’t the end. Doyoung knew Johnny wasn’t going to grad school, but he was going to stay in the city with Ten. 

  
  


The wedding was in April and Doyoung wasn’t that shocked to find that Taeil had asked him to be his best man. 

 

It was actually nice seeing Taeil after so long. When he had to give a toast about what he thought about Taeyong and Taeil’s relationship he smiled, lifted his glass. 

 

“In the past nine months I had gotten so much closer to Taeil. I also noticed just being around the house and having to see most Skype calls that Taeyong and Taeil were great for one another. The two managed to create something beautiful over a long distance and seeing them here sitting next to each other and looking so perfect makes me wonder if soulmates were real Taeil and Taeyong would definitely be soulmates.” Taeil is looking at him, a napkin pressed over his face, and Taeyong is rubbing soft circles into his now husbands back. Taeil moves the napkin and mouths  _ I love you _ , to him. Doyoung sent him a quick smile and took his seat. Mark said his words and then Taeyong’s family and Taeil’s. 

 

When everyone was finished eating and they had decided it was time to dance, Ten, Taeyong and Yuta were the first ones on the dance floor jamming out to Big Bang. Doyoung managed to walk away from the group just before the conga line. He escaped into the bathroom where he went straight for one of the toilets. 

 

The door to the bathroom opened and Doyoung groaned, throwing up what little food he managed to eat. There was a  small knock on the stall before it opened to reveal Jungwoo. He knelt down next to the other, handing him a napkin to clean himself. 

 

“Did you drink too much?” 

 

“No, I’m fine,” Doyoung muttered, shaking the boy’s hand off his shoulder. He stood up abruptly, causing Jungwoo to fall back a little. “Let’s go back.”

 

He quickly rinsed his mouth with water and left the bathroom, leaving Jungwoo to stare after him. 

  
  
  


Jungwoo and Doyoung were seated at that same pizza place in their same booth just minus the others. 

 

“What are you planning on doing after graduation?” Jungwoo asked, the straw of his milkshake resting against his bottom lip, dragging all of Doyoung’s attention to it. 

 

“I’m not graduating yet,” Doyoung reminded. 

 

“I know that, but you don’t have any plans like whether you’re going to continue in grad school?” Jungwoo questioned. Doyoung shrugged. He really never gave it any thought. He knew he needed to go to grad school if he wanted to be able to do anything with his degree. He kind of just thought he’d get to that obstacle when he got to it. 

 

“I’ll continue school, yeah, but I don’t know where. Maybe I’ll take a year off and travel,” Doyoung mumbled. 

 

“I want to go to Tokyo,” Jungwoo paused as if he had changed his mind, before continuing. “Mark said Canada is nice.”

  
  


Doyoung cries at the graduation even though Taeyong, Kun, Yuta and Johnny were all staying close by. Taeyong and Taeil had found an apartment close to the university. Kun and Yuta were going to grad school at the university and Johnny would stick around for Ten. He had found some fancy corporate place that promised good money. 

 

At the graduation party, while the group were surrounding the pool, Johnny came from behind and threw Ten in. When the younger resurfaced, already yelling at his boyfriend, Johnny was at the edge down on one knee and a jewelry box. Ten screamed, latching a hand on to Johnny’s ankle and dragged him in, wrapping his body around his boyfriend. 

 

Jungwoo pulled Doyoung aside and handed him a bag of chips. Doyoung thanked him about to leave, but Jungwoo held onto his wrist, keeping him there. 

 

“Are you okay?” Doyoung asked when the other wouldn’t say anything and just continued to stare at him. 

 

“I don’t know,” his eyes were glassy, but he didn’t seem on the verge of crying. He wrapped his arms around the older. Doyoung tensed, letting himself slightly relax into the hug for a while before finally hugging him back. 

 

“How much did you drink?” He knew the boy coudn’t handle his alcohol even with only two cups. 

 

“Not much. I think I’m on my fourth beer,” Jungwoo sighed. Doyoung groaned, under the weight of the boy. He tried standing him up, but his legs gave out under him, causing the two boys to collapse to the ground. 

 

“You know you shouldn’t drink that much,” Doyoung huffed, trying to push the younger off of him. 

 

“I was celebrating. It’s a new chapter of my life,” he said, staring at Doyoung. The elder squirmed under his gaze. He brought a hand up to the other’s face. He was getting red and his neck was flushed. He pushed the younger off him and stood up, holding out his hand for the other to take. 

 

“Let’s get you inside.” 

 

They passed the group of boys, most of them were already inside. Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno were in the kitchen baking something and Donghyuck and Yukhei were making a mess with the batter. 

 

They eyed the two of them as they passed, a smirk evident on Jaemin’s face. 

  
  
  


The next day, Doyoung sat at the kitchen table waiting on Yukhei to finish making breakfast. 

 

Jaemin was on the other side of the table on his phone texting and Jeno was right next to Doyoung, his head resting on the other’s shoulder. 

 

“Are you guys moving in next year?” Doyoung asked, nudging Jeno a little. The younger groaned, rubbing his eyes. 

 

“I think we are. Renjun is moving in with his girlfriend, though.” 

 

“Can we get your room?” Jaemin asked, putting his phone down and batting his eyelashes. Doyoung shrugged. Jaehyun had told him he was probably going to move out, but he hadn’t really been looking. 

 

Taeyong walked in, with Taeil following close behind. 

 

“I have my nominee for president,” Taeyong shouted. Yukhei jumped, dropping one of the pancakes on the floor. Taeil glared at the younger when he picked it up and placed it back on the plate. 

 

“Who is it?” Ten asked, walking in and immediately latching onto Taeyong. 

 

“First of all, not Ten,” Mark joked, trying to mimic Taeyong’s voice. Ten stepped on the back of his shoe, tripping the younger into the table. 

 

“I want to nominate Doyoung,” Taeyong said. 

  
  


When they were all seated around the table, Taeyong repeated who he wanted to nominate. He asked if anyone else had someone to nominate and Yuta nodded, pointing his spoon at Jaehyun. Johnny backed him up and that was enough for them to hold their election. Mark passed around paper and told everyone to write down who they thought should be the next president. 

 

Doyoung wanted to reject Taeyong’s nomination, but he knew that it would look rude and that most of the frat would vote Jaehyun. Doyoung was quiet and he Jaehyun was the literal life of the party. He didn’t even know the first steps to running a frat. 

 

They all placed their votes in the middle. Taeyong and Taeil split up the counting and they managed to finish before the eggs even came out. Taeyong stood up for dramatic effect, signaling to Johnny to do a drum roll.  “Next years Omega Delta Phi president is yours truly! Jaehyun!” Everyone clapped him on his back and Doyoung sighed in relief. He really didn’t know what he’d do if he had been chosen. 

 

Jaehyun pulled him aside later while they were waiting for the cab to pick them up to take them to the airport. He told him that he would need help running the frat and he couldn’t think of anyone else more worthy than Doyoung.  _ You’ve always been by my side _ . Doyoung smiled and gave the younger a pat on his back. 

  
  


Doyoung ended up coming to move in day later than usual. He dragged his suitcase up the stairs towards his room and jumped back in surprise when he saw Jeno and Jaemin settled on the beds. He asked where Jaehyun was and they pointed down the hallway. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten here so late. The room arrangements were always messed up, but he always relied on Jaehyun to take dibs on their room. 

 

He paused outside of the door at the end of the hallway, Taeyong’s old room. It made sense that Jaehyun would move into it now that he was the president. He pushed the door open, to see Jaehyun at the dressers, putting away his clothing. The boy looked up and nodded at the other. He asked if he wanted to room together, that they could get a bed from the basement and bring it up. Doyoung thought about it for a second. Maybe it was time for Doyoung to find a different roommate. He turned around, leaving the suitcase in the room, just in case, and walked down the hall. He wanted to see who had what room. With the amount of boys staying at the house this semester, there should be at least two other people besides Jaehyun who were able to get their own room. Maybe he could kick a sophomore out and force them to room with someone else. 

 

The first room, Donghyuck and Yukhei had decided to take. The room across from them already had all of Marks stuff and then Jungwoo had made his place in Ten’s old room. 

 

He thought about maybe rooming with Mark, but the younger was a late sleeper and was majoring in architecture and that much math would give Doyoung a headache. 

 

He went back to Jaehyun’s room and told him he’ll need help getting the bed from the basement. Jaehyun ran to him, enveloping him in a hug.  _ “ _ It’s really going to be us forever.”

  
  
  


The first rush party was probably the hardest to help plan. He knew it wasn’t easy, but actually being fully into planning was way different than helping Yuta and Kun put up streamers. Now that he was legal to buy alcohol, he had to be in charge of the keggers and various hard liquor they didn’t have at the house. Ten and Johnny came with him so it didn’t look like he had a problem. 

 

When he made it home, the bottle clinking against each other in the back of his car, Jaehyun and Jeno were outside cleaning up. Jaemin and Renjun were inside putting away the stuff that could break easily. Last time they forgot, they lost a priceless vase. 

 

The party started early and the pledges all came a couple hours further in. Jaemin had already clung to one of the freshman, showing him around the house. Doyoung found himself sticking by Jungwoo and Jaehyun. When Black Suit, Jaehyun yelled so loud, making his way through the crowd and over to Doyoung. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer, and the two started belting the lyrics at the top of their lungs. He really loved this part of the parties. 

  
  
  


Doyoung was in the living room alone watching morning cartoons with a tub of ice cream balancing on his lap. Only Jaemin and Donghyuck were awake, but they had left to the grocery store. 

 

Jungwoo walked in on the third episode of Rugrats. He took a seat next to the other and let his head fall on his shoulder. 

 

“You should take me somewhere.” Doyoung looked at him, his neck burning suddenly at the contact. 

 

“Where do you want to go?” Doyoung managed to choke out. Some melted ice cream fell from the spoon and landed on his pajama pants, but he paid no mind to it, not when Jungwoo was looking at him from under his eyelashes, his lips pursed, pretending to think. 

 

“Where do you want to take me?” The first thought that ran through his mind was his bed, but that was inappropriate and he was too shy to even continue thinking about that. 

 

“We could - we could go to the river?” Jungwoo stood up, nodding and headed to his room to get dressed. Doyoung took that as a yes and decided to get changed also. The spot on his pants where the strawberry ice cream fell was wet and sticky and he was just now noticing. 

  
  


Jungwoo handed him some chips. They were sat at one of the park benches. They had picked up some sushi and stopped at a small store to get snacks and a drink. 

 

The wind was picking up and Jungwoo had to put on a beanie because it bothered him that his hair kept blowing everywhere. Doyoung had to admit that he really liked the skater look the other had going on. 

 

“Can you buy me cotton candy,” Jungwoo asked, when they were walking down the bridge. 

 

“Why can’t you buy it yourself?” Doyoung asked, taking a bite from his churro. 

 

“Because we’re on a date,” Jungwoo said, matter-of-factly. Doyoung coughed, choking on his churro and turned to look at the other. 

 

“This is a date?” 

 

Jungwoo rolled his eyes and took one of Doyoung’s hands into his, interlocking their fingers. “Of course this is a date and if this ends nicely maybe I’ll let you take me on another one.” Doyoung stared at their fingers and nodded dumbly. 

  
  
  


Doyoung was in Jungwoo’s room lying on his bed, with the other cuddling against him. Their hands were interlocked and placed over Doyoung’s chest. He had come into the younger’s room looking for a pen and somehow they started watching reruns of the office and started cuddling and next thing Doyoung knew he was in his bed, with the other lying almost on top of him, talking about what had happened in class that day. 

 

Doyoung could hear him talk all day, but sometimes Jungwoo would fall into a silence and they would just lie there listening to their breathing and Doyoung’s loud heartbeat. 

 

They had gone on two other dates and Jungwoo had called him his boyfriend one morning while he was making a smoothie. Yukhei was in the room when it had happened and instead of making a big show like Doyoung thought he would, he just left, giving the two some space. 

 

Jaehyun had asked him one night while they were lying in bed, if it was true. Doyoung shrugged and turned off the lamp near his bed. He almost missed Jaehyun’s soft  _ i’m glad you’re happy _ . 

 

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” Jungwoo asked, sitting up and looking down at his boyfriend. 

 

“Do you want me to?” 

 

Jungwoo rolled his eyes, leaning down to place a quick kiss on Doyoung’s forehead. “You’re so dense.”

 

Doyoung sat up also, bringing one of his hands up to grip the back of Jungwoo’s neck, and pulled him in. The kiss was hesitant at first, Doyoung being unsure of everything all at once, but Jungwoo brought an arm around the other’s waist, holding him tight against his chest. His grip on Jungwoo’s nape tightened, as the other deepend the kiss, slowly lowering themselves back onto the bed. Jungwoo repositioned himself in Doyoung’s lap. The other stared up at him. He was so fucking beautiful. The way his hair fell as the other looked down at him and the soft smile on his bitten lips. Doyoung couldn’t help but reach up and run his hand over his cheek and down his neck to rest over his chest, palm flat and feeling the other’s heartbeat. 

 

He clenched his t-shirt and brought him down harshly, causing Jungwoo to try and balance himself, his forearms cradling his head. Doyoung gripped his hair lightly with his other hand and brought him closer to him, kissing his nose. Jungwoo whined, moving lower and kissing him, deepening it.

 

The elder pushed at Jungwoo just enough to flip them, so that Jungwoo was underneath and staring up at him in shock. His cheeks were red and he looked so perfect. Doyoung really didn't know how he got himself in this. Two years ago, during the first rush party, he kind of hoped this would happen and maybe all of the mess that happened during that time and present was alright if it meant having Jungwoo under him.

 

Jungwoo brought a leg to wrap around Doyoung's waist, bringing him back to reality. "Are you good?" He nodded, letting a hand roam under Jungwoo's shirt. He tugged on it, wondering if he should take it further. When Doyoung hesisted too long, Jungwoo rolled his eyes, ripping his shirt off and reaching for the other's.

 

"Don't you think we're moving too fast?"

 

"We're in college. I don't think that's a thing. Besides we've gone on three dates," Jungwoo shrugged, reaching for Doyoung's pants. The elder choked and wondered where the shy Jungwoo from before was. He didn't have time to ask, before Jungwoo started kissing him again. One of his hands were roaming down Doyoung's spine, sending chills. They managed to switch positions again.

 

Jungwoo leant down to begin kissing his boyfriend again, pressing his hips down on the others to let him know that he didn't think they were rushing. Doyoung took the hint that they were going so slow, his body reacting to his boyfriend's advances, bringing his palms to his hips and pressing him down again so they were grinding at a slow pace. Jungwoo reached for his pants, quickly unbuttoning and pulling them down and doing the same to himself. Doyoung latched onto his collarbones, biting just enough to not hurt him. Jungwoo moaned, his hand pausing over Doyoung’s hips, the other flying to clutch at the other’s hair, pulling just a bit. Doyoung smirked, changing his attention to his boyfriend’s neck. He grabbed at Jungwoo’s waist, pulling him up a little so he could wrap a leg behind the other’s knee, effortlessly flipping them again. 

 

He helped the younger get out of his sweats so they were just laying there making out in their boxers. Doyoung thought about how they didn’t lock the door and how he could hear Yukhei and Mark in the upstairs living area playing some type of game. He decided that he didn’t really care if someone walked in on them. 

 

The younger’s hands roamed all over him, stopping just at his boxers waistband, hesitating as if asking permission. Doyoung nodded, taking Jungwoo’s bottom lip between his teeth. He really needed him. If they were rushing so be it, he just needed to let the younger know how much he liked him. No. He loved him. 

 

He managed to tell him through every kiss and moan. Jungwoo’s smile was so bright and Doyoung wanted to make it his mission to always see it. 

  
  
  
  


Doyoung was sitting on the counter, despite Jaemin’s protest. Jungwoo was between his thighs, his arms around his boyfriend’s middle and his head resting against his chest. They had come to the kitchen to get something to eat, but they decided to watch as Jaemin and Jaehyun tried baking. 

 

Doyoung knew that Jungwoo’s hidden agenda was that he was promised that he’d be able to lick the spoon after. Ten was coming over with Johnny to watch the Hulk with them. 

 

It was nice and Doyoung was really happy. For once. 

  
  
  


Doyoung was sitting at the edge of Jungwoo’s bed playing on his phone. His boyfriend was lying on his back holding his phone up. He heard a thud and a whine and he turned to see Jungwoo rubbing his face, his phone laying by his head. 

 

“You’re so dumb,” Doyoung laughed, leaning over his boyfriend. He kissed his forehead, rubbing the boy’s cheek where it seemed to be getting red from the hit. Doyoung stood up abruptly, removing Jungwoo’s hand that found it’s way on his hip. 

 

“We have to get dressed for the engagement party,” Doyoung said, reaching down for his shirt, pulling it on quickly. 

 

He stood up, smirking at the way Jungwoo was checking him out. 

 

“Do we really have to go? We could stay in and watch the Bachelor,” Jungwoo muttered. 

 

“Or we could go and support our friends on their big day.” 

 

“You know I meant sex when I suggested we stay in right?” 

 

Doyoung rolled his eyes and threw Jungwoo’s pants at him. “I knew exactly what you were insinuating.”

 

Doyoung walked over to the bed holding out his hand for Jungwoo to take. The other smiled, taking it and letting himself be pulling up by boyfriend, immediatley wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling into his neck. 

 

“I’ll blow you if it meant we didn’t have to go,” Jungwoo offered. 

 

“Why are you so against going?” Doyoung laughed, pulling his boyfriend upright. 

 

“Why are you so against your boyfriend offering to give you a blowjob?” the other whined. 

 

“I never said that. Just get dressed, I’ll be downstairs.” Doyoung stated, pulling away and starting to walk out of their room. 

 

“Babe?” Jungwoo called after him causing the other to pause with his hand on the door knob. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you, too,” Doyoung responded, blowing his boyfriend a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading 
> 
> uhhhh follow my [twt](https://twitter.com/rimminq) for some cool dowoo threads


End file.
